Forbidden Love
by iDemo
Summary: "Here the pain in my heart, my very soul.   The sorrow that feeds the poison within my veins.   Opening my mind to all the lies, that my bleeding heart cries."


Forbidden Love

Fandom: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: LuciusDraco

Rating: R+  
>Waring: Incest<p>

A/N: All characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowlings.  
>I don't own any of this.<p>

This story is for pure enjoyment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here the pain in my heart, my very soul.<br>The sorrow that feeds the poison within my veins.  
>Opening my mind to all the lies, that my bleeding heart cries."<em>

When I look into my father's eyes, I could see a clear reflection of me. Yes, I am like my father and to tell you the truth, I wish I wasn't.  
>But, my father I can feel you're pain. Let me near you, stop pushing me away because of you're actions. I love my father very much, I respect him because he's my elder, but, we have a relationship that no one ever had. A relationship that he doesn't give to my mother.<p>

I silently walked in to my father's study, I could see him, looking down at the daily prophet. His beautiful blond hair, falling down his face. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Yes, Draco?" His voice was soft, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Father, would you like to join me for dinner?" I asked, quietly. I already knew the answer to that, he rather eat up here because maybe he was ashamed of me.

"In a minute, my son." He finally looked up at me, he noticed my shocked expression. Maybe he wasn't ashamed of me, his only son. I headed for the door when he stood up, and walked towards me. I felt his soft hands on shoulders. He pulled me back and embraced me into his arms.

"My beautiful son," he whispered in my ear, which made a chill up my spin. I never heard my father talk like this to me, it was nice though. "I'm sorry." He apologized, now turning me around to face him.

"Father, no need to apologize." I said, quivering. I wanted him, I wanted him inside me. I knew that that kind of relationship is intolerable, but I love him too much, and I didn't care.

My beautiful father, so angry inside.

I placed my hands on his face, such soft skin. I pulled him in for a hug, he placed his head on my shoulder. We stood there, for nearly five minutes, sorry piled up in me when I felt those warm tears on my shoulder. He truly felt sorry for the things he has done, but, he had to do want the Dark Lord wanted him. "Draco, do you love me?" He stuttered.

I gently pulled him away, I felt like an adult, comforting my child. "Yes father," drawing him close. My body ached for him, I looked at him with gentle eyes. I really want to kiss him, but would it be a mistake? Should I take a chance? I dared myself and lifted my father's chin and pulled him close, "would you like me to kiss you?" I asked, innocently. To my surprise, he nodded. My heart pounded in my chest. I pulled him closer, I could smell his toothpaste, peppermint. I giggled and kissed him, my whole body felt numb. I was now in paradise. I placed my hands on his back and deepened the kiss, my tongue now exploring around. I felt my father's tongue slipping in. God, he tasted good.

My beautiful father, so gentle.

"Draco..." He mouthed to me. I pulled him away, and looked at him, smiling. "I love you." He said softly, I could see scarlet in his cheeks. I laughed softly and pulled him in another hug, stroking his hair with my hand. He hugged me back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Father, mother will be home soon. We must be down for dinner." I recollected myself. I straightened my suit and brushed myself off, trying to look normal. My father did the same thing, he collected himself and wiped his eyes, we would never show tears to Narcissa, it would just be stupid..

"Let's go." He said sternly, now acting like his usual self. I followed him downstairs, and into the dining room. Narcissa was already there, she scowled as we both sat down.

"Lucius, you're late as usual." She hissed as she stabbed her food with her fork.

"Narcissa, my house, I choose when I want dinner." He replied, not looking at her. I could feel the tension in the room, my mother pissed also drunk. I looked at my plate and nibbled on my food, not really hungry. All I hunger was my father. Suddenly, I felt cold eyes looking at me, I shivered silently and continued to eat. "Lucius, you spoil this brat too much."

"Narcissa, he's my son. I do what I will. This 'brat' can do what he will, he's mature enough to know better." Lucius hissed, now throwing his napkin down.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and pointed her fork at me, my heart sank, my own mother despises me. I continued to look down, feeling like I'm nothing to her. "You love your son more than me, Lucius. You're a worthless husband!" Narcissa stood up, I could see the fire in her eyes. "You're a worthless son of a bitch, you know that. You don't care about anyone except yourself." Narcissa commented, pouring another class of wine.

Lucius stood up quickly, now pointing his wand at his wife, "This is why I can't stand you, you bloody woman. I'm the one who bought you this house and I bought you to this wonderful life and this is how you repay me!" His voice deepened, I looked at my father. He was strong and very nurturing, but when he's angry, there's no way to stop him. Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she turned to me and threw the wine at my face. I hesitated for a few seconds and began to think about the situation, I gasped in shock. I reached for the napkin, but before I could she grabbed me by the hair, stared at me, and threw me to the wall. I have never seen her this angry before. In all honesty, it scared me. I sat still for a moment and began to pull my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face – not letting my father see my tears. The argument continued for a good five minutes. I kept on hearing screaming, swearing, and glass breaking. I placed my hands over my ears in hopes that all of this would stop. "Get out of my house." My father's voice was deep and harsh, I never heard him sound like that before, yet he kept his elegant stature. Narcissa growled and took off her wedding ring off.

"I hope you enjoy your boy toy, Lucius." She muttered violently. She stared at me with disgust and apparated. I looked at my father who let out a heavy sigh, such a radiant man yet so horrifying at times. With wine all over my face, I stood up and walked over to the table, grabbed a napkin, and began to wipe my face off. I didn't dare look at my father. After I finished, I took daring steps over to my father, I placed my hand on his shoulder, I quickly closed my eyes – not wanting to see what he might do to me. But to my surprise, he didn't do anything. Instead he turned himself towards me, kissed my hand, and just stared at me. I couldn't hold it any longer, when I looked into his eyes I could see guilt and sadness. Before I could stop them, I felt hot tears stream down my face, from the emotions boiling inside and the psychical pain that my mother brought me. I placed my hands my face and just stood there.

"Draco, I'm sorry." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I could hear him breathe in my scent, the scent of wine. I hugged him back and we both stood there. When we felt better, I pulled away and coughed. "Draco, follow me to the bedroom." He said softly. I complied without question. Once we reached the top, my father took my by the hand and spun me around like a ball room dance. I could feel the heat rise up, my heart was beating fast. I wanted more, I wanted my father to go further. I was ready, I prepared myself.

"Father, take me." I whimpered. He stopped what he was doing and leaned over me, he smiled and began to move away loose hair away from my face. I never seen him this gentle before, I couldn't help but smiled. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, father I'm sure." I replied, now trying to get him undressed. I unbuttoned his collared shirt and placed my hands on his pale skin which was covered in scars due to earlier years of being a deatheater. I could see my father breathe in as I touched him, "father, I've been wanting you for awhile and I know you want me." I continued, now running my hands down his chest, reaching his belt. I tugged playfully and chuckled.

"I must ask, Draco. Are you a virgin?" He questioned.

"Yes. I've been saving myself for that special person." I replied quietly. I had to admit that it was quite embarrassing, I looked away. I removed my hands from his trousers and placed them on my stomach, not knowing on how my father was going to act. I waited a few seconds and the I heard a chuckle. I raised my brow.

"Draco, are you embarrassed about being a virgin? There's not shame in that." He laughed. I sighed silently, I was relieved. I scooted up to the top of the bed and waited for my father to join me, which he did. He took off his shirt and unbuckled his trousers, revealing his member. "Take your clothes off, Draco." He ordered. I nodded and began to remove my clothes. A minute later, I laid there completely naked. "Good boy." That night later, I lost my virginity to my father. It was a shame that I can't tell anyone.

This is our forbidden love.


End file.
